


Goodbye

by LeafoftheFox



Series: C'Re's life [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bye bye Papa, Dimension Travel, Existentialism, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character Death(s), Shock, Sudden Adoption, the angst is needed for later fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: Papa never promised to keep himself safe, only C'Re. She would live on without him.Wolf wasn't expecting hanging out with his partners to turn into an alternate version of himself showing up in a flash of light, dying and dropping a four year old on him. He was going to manage somehow, with the support of his partners.
Relationships: Father & Daughter - Relationship, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Non-Binary Character, Original Male Character/Origingal Male Character/Original Non-Binary Character
Series: C'Re's life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793149





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> There's a little misgendering of one of the characters, so, you're warned. Nothing malicious, just accidental, but it isn't corrected in story

Wolf hummed with quiet contentment where he sat with eyes closed on his sofa. On his right, Coyote leaned against him, his slumbering head resting on the blonde’s shoulder. On his left, Matthew ran one hand distractedly through his hair as they used the other to tap away at their laptop. They were doing some kind of work that didn’t matter over much to him in such a relaxing moment.

  
Coyote shifted with drowsy grumble and Wolf smiled, tightening his arm around his boyfriend without opening his eyes.

  
The flash of light that came next was blinding even through his closed eyelids. At once, Matthew and Wolf reacted. Matthew’s laptop was discarded on the sofa as they leapt to their feet. Wolf himself tried to jump up, but ended up stumbling back onto the sofa when Coyote’s weight on his arm prevented him from moving.

  
“Move,” he hissed in a panic whisper.

  
Coyote mumbled in alarm as he tried to pull together some kind of awareness.

  
While Wolf and Coyote struggled to untangle themselves from each other, Matthew stood still. Shocked by what they saw, but prepared for danger.

  
The scene before them was certainly not what they’d expected. An attacker intruding or their home, or a visitor that had forgotten to warn them of their arrival despite repeated requests to always let the three know before turning up.

  
Hunched over something they couldn’t properly see through the protective limbs was a heavily injured, grime covered older version of Wolf.

  
“Oh, Ash!” Coyote gasped when he and his boyfriend had finally turned to see the newcomers.

  
The strange Wolf looked up with eyes so dark they looked black and Coyote took an alarmed step back.

  
“Um. Hi,” he greeted with wide, nervous eyes.

  
The strange Wolf snorted a rattling laugh.

  
“Safe,” he scoffed.

  
Matthew narrowed their eyes challengingly.

  
“May I request an explanation as to your presence here?” they asked with calm threat.

  
The strange Wolf chuckled raspily.

  
“The Eye with The Wolf? Dimensional variation indeed,” he grinned, his red stained canine’s like something from a nightmare.

“Um. Very dramatic and all, but, uh, yeah. Why are you here?” Coyote took a nervous step closer to his partners.

  
The strange Wolf grimaced and unfurled from where he was hunched to sit back on his heels. One arm hung limply and the other was curled protectively around the shoulders of a young wide-eyed girl.

  
“Papa?” the girl asked, backing nervously into the man’s crimson covered chest, heedless of the dark stains that covered her dress and mixed into her short hair.

  
Wolf made an involuntary shocked whining noise.

  
The stranger shot them a vicious growl before giving his daughter a shaky pat on the head with his functional arm.

  
“It’s-,” he cut off with a wet cough.“It’s okay, my sky.”

  
Matthew took a slightly worried step forwards, their healing instincts kicking into effect.

  
The stranger bared his teeth threateningly at the approaching alternate of The Eye. Leaving his daughter with such unknowns, especially a version of the ruthless Eye, didn’t sit well with him, but what other choice did he have?

  
“Um. Dude, we just want to help. No need to get snarly,” Coyote joined Matthew’s side, but Wolf still held back with his shock.

  
The Stranger blinked in surprise, disregarding the pain that radiated from his entire body. Huh. The Bright One. Vigilantes tended to be annoyingly self-righteous, but they were usually pretty good to kids.

  
He swallowed and dropped his head despairingly. His daughter mattered more than his pride.  
He put his hand comfortingly on the girl’s shoulder.

  
“This is my daughter, C’Re,” he told them evenly.

* * *

  
“Daughter?!” The Bright One asked incredulously, but went quiet at a quelling look.

  
“I need you to take care of her for me,” he continued.

  
“Papa?” his little sky looked up at him, fright rounding out her eyes and bristling her wings.

  
He squeezed her shoulder, but kept his eyes on the three as he awaited their answer.

  
The Bright One continued to splutter and the other him was still hanging back with a look of dumbfounded suspicions, but The Eye cut straight to the root of the issue.

  
“Why?” the pale man asked coldly.

  
He scowled. He didn’t want to scare his little girl any more than she already had been, but the issue was unavoidable, and he needed confirmation that she would be safe before he could let go.

  
He let go of C’Re’s shoulder and swayed back, stumbling to his feet, wincing as the fabric of her dress peeled away from his wounds.  
The Bright One went pale when he saw the extent of his injuries.

  
“I’m dying,” he rasped dully.

  
“Papa, no!” his girl cried, scrambling to her feet to wrap her arms around his leg. He winced when she jolted the fractured bone and burns that lay below his body armour, but didn’t move to stop her.

  
“Shush now, sweetie,” he soothed.

  
“Will you take care of her for me?” he glared intently at them.

  
“W- No! Specs can heal you! Right, Specs?” The Bright One looked desperately to The Eye.

  
The Eye frowned and silently roved his eyes over his battered form.

  
The Bright One redirected his attention to his attention to the alternate him.

  
“We could- Razor?” he suggested desperately.

  
“He’s on a date. Forgot his phone today,” the other him shook his head, face pale. His voice was raspy, probably from those scars on his throat. Evidently this dimension hadn’t always been safe, especially with how wary they were of his appearance.

  
“No, no, no! Papa! You said you’d take care of me!” C’Re sobbed, squeezing her arms tighter around his leg. He grunted in pain at the increased pressure on a limb that really shouldn’t be taking his weight at all. His little sky noticed his pain and jumped back in worry, wings flaring out for balance. This was just in time for him to collapse back to his hands and knees. Him catching himself from faceplanting onto the floor strained at his aching body making him feel as though his entire being to fall apart. Even on his hands and knees, he trembled violently.

  
The Bright One dropped to his knees and slid forwards to take him into the brunette’s chest. The Wolf slumped against the taller man, too exhausted to properly fight his weakness any longer.

  
“Hey, hey, you’re not gonna died. You’re not gonna die,” he babbled. Wow. This man was actually trying to comfort him. And he was going about it all wrong. He chuckled wetly.

  
“How old are you?” he snorted.

  
“I- twenty two,” the man replied, too shocked not too. Huh. Time distortion, right. He had thought that version of Wolf looked a lot younger than his own thirty two.

  
“Papa!” C’Re sobbed, stumbling forwards, desperate to help him somehow. Such a good girl. He saw the other him kneel and place his hand gently on her shoulder out of the corner of his eye.

  
“It’ll be okay,” the other him whispered, voice horrified, but determined.

  
He smiled.

  
“You’ll take care of her?” he checked, no longer trying to from where The Bright One was pulling him crushingly against his chest. It was kind of nice. Like a hug from someone who actually cared. Thinking about it, the man might care. It took a very caring individual to be a vigilante like the man’s counterpart was. The Bright One. Bright like the stars. Who knew he was Loreyn?

  
“We will,” The Eye assured him stonily, the man being the only one not preoccupied with futile attempts at comforting someone.

  
“I love you, my sky. Be good,” he whispered, lolling his head to the side so that his last sight was of his sobbing daughter, reaching a hand out for him.

  
“I love you Papa!” the girl screeched at the top of her lungs and broke from his alters comforting grip to launch for him. His vision had gone dark (or maybe he had closed his eyes?), but he could feel her tiny arms hugging as far around his neck as far as they could stretch. 

  
He smiled.

* * *

  
Coyote shook as he witnessed the stilling breath of the man in his arms. The man who was a version of his own boyfriend. He heard the sobbing cries of the child beside him, clutching desperately at her dead father. It had all happened so fast. How had this man been standing and talking while he was so injured?

  
“Matthew,” he whimpered, not letting go of the man as he looked desperately up at his partner for help.

  
“There’s nothing we can do,” the other told him. Their expression was blank, but their eyes glittered with grief. They may pretend to be uncaring, but really, they cared a whole lot. Or maybe it was just difficult to see the death of someone with the face of a loved one.  
Wolf dropped to his knees at the girl’s side, the legs of his dead alter splayed before him. 

  
“Hey,” he whispered and tentatively opened his arms, letting out an “Oof!” when the girl tore away from her father and barrelled into him instead, still sobbing her heart out.

  
“It’ll be okay, we’ll take care of you,” the blonde soothed, rocking back and forth as he held the child. He looked up and met his partners’ eyes in silent request for affirmation of support.

  
Matthew nodded sharply, still seeming to be a little in shock.

  
“Yeah. We’ll take care of you, little one,” Coyote assured with a deadened voice, still clutching a dead man against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please comment! Let me know if the PoV changes are too confusing :) <3  
> ~Leaf


End file.
